erathiafandomcom-20200214-history
Session 26
Upon the 'heroes' return to realmsend, they were met by Luck and his two hundred badly trained militia, who were in actuality led by Melkara Haysword, a determined recruit who worked her way to up to the rank of sargent through simple determination. The party informed them of the news, much to the militias confusion, and they were taken to see Lord Wintershield and the town council. The party's idea of using fifteen thousand goblinoids to reinforce the town met with much opposition, with various elements in the council voicing concern over the 'savages' sharing their walls, namely an overaged half elf named Padriel Enmaster. The meeting was interrupted when a horn signaled, and the Realmsguard returned to help defend the town. Riding out to meet them, Taymir Kingscloak revealed he was no longer their commander, but Hartorin Elfslayer had been given their command. The coward that tried to have Lariel hung. Aside from the council, Wintershield informed the party that although the goblinoids may prove useful in defending the town, their allegiance could not be trusted and it may simply cause more harm than good. However he also made it clear he would not negotiate with them until Ryman was returned. To improve relations and sort out some sort of agreement, the party decided to head back to the outplains to meet the goblinoid host led by Banduras Wildwise and take three emisaries, Luck, Ceynari Puresould the local preist and Taymir Kingscloak. One night on their journey, they noticed a homestead burning in the distance. Together with their emisaries they made their way to investigate. There they found it pillaged, and the children had been chucked into the barn with the animals and left to burn to death. Heriocally, Kronon burst through the barn doors and rescued all five of them with Taymir Kingscloak's own cloak. They told of a giant minotaur that had come with some orcs, and so the party went to track them down. Before they left, Lariel's pack came to speak to her, and inform her that they were here to destroy their enemy, Hatorin Elfslayer (to avenge the death of lawyer man?). Lariel said she would support them, and they then agreed to take the children back to Realmsend. Aided by the wolves and the rest of the party, Jerrol Twigbeard, Sylvanna Wildarrow and Lariel Wolfsmoon tracked the orcs to a creek where their path abruptly ended. Although they were ambushed, they managed to fight off the orcs and subdue Ryman's minotaur, informing her she had been tricked. Bluffing defeat, the party called in the remaining orcs and took them as thralls and made them lead them to their camp. It was discovered that Alfseir was no longer leading them, and had been tied up and under Urag's orders, was to be taken back to her camp where she would make an example of him, as he could not kill humans. With their orcish thralls in tow and Alfseir, the party and their emissaries returned to Wildwise's camp. Here they left Luck, Ceynari Puresoul and Taymir Kingscloak to discuss terms, and took Scarra Shatterskull, the orcish cheiftain, and the cheiftan of the dustclaws and the kobolds with their respective escorts, and set back out for Realmsend, and the kobold cheiftan shiftily revealed that they had set explosives under realmsend and would blow the entire place if the humans or anyone betrayed them or would not accept their terms.